In the field of electronic measurement devices, it is often desirable to determine when an apparatus is physically moved or accelerated by an external force. It can also be desirable to determine the magnitude and direction of the force. To make such measurements, motion or acceleration sensing devices can be positioned on or included within an apparatus. In particular, MEMS-type sensors have been developed for inclusion in microelectronic circuits, allowing very small and accurate motion sensors to be made.
As a byproduct of the manufacture process of MEMS sensors, particles can be created inside the MEMS structure. When the MEMS sensors are operated in the field, these particles can damage sensitive electrodes used to detect motion/acceleration. The degree of damage depends on the size of the particles and can cause the MEMS sensors to produce unreliable measurements.